Bleach: Ryunosuke Adventures
by Arvanthrel
Summary: This is tale of a boy who would grow into a man...honestly I suck at summaries just give it a try honestly I'm not the best when it comes to stories as I get an idea and then I drop it due to life getting in the way


**Hello everyone thanks for reading, i dont have much to say but, well i dont own bleach that belongs to shonen jump and Tite Kubo, though please enjoy or not.**

I could hear them, all of them whispering loudly, unable to contain either their excitement or awe, though maybe there is some contempt mixed in for good measure, though it is always the same where ever I walk

"Hey did you hear," said a random voice within the myriad of voice permeating the halls of the Soul Academy.

"Hear what," said another more feminine than the last.

"Well, you remember that blue haired kid that joined the academy last year, well it seems that he's already graduating."

"What really, he so young, so the rumours were true he is a genius,"

"Well he must be damn it, for Captain Kurosaki to have found him where he did, only someone with abnormal spiritual pressure would be found by a captain all the way to the south rukon district,"

"Ah come on, I highly doubt it, he was just probably adopted by a noble clan or something and that's why he's graduating so early,"

Geez would they all just shut it, and who the hell would want to be adopted anyway, my mom and brothers are still alive you jackasses, and for your information I ain't no fucking genius I just studied hard, maybe you guys could try it…was what I would yell out but, I don't know, I don't think since I've been here in this school that I've actually spoken to anyone, let alone whether I'd have the courage to speak my mind.

It's not like can't, I mean I do speak my mind, but it's just these last few days have been a whirlwind of tests and applications and test and I don't have the energy or time to indulge in these idiotic remarks about my skill, or supposed noble status, which I would reiterate isn't a **THING,** that will ever happen, nor will I allow it. No person who has a perpetually everlasting stick up their ass is going to get me to join their family, not when my mom and brothers are counting on me to make it as a soul reaper and whatever I get paid so that they can have a better life. It's the promise I made…the promise I made the day that he entered my life and my mom's.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _I was running, I could see where I was heading but I had to run, or they'd never stop chasing me,_

" _STOP RIGHT THERE KID GIVE US BACK THE MONEY!" shouted one of the men chasing me_

 _I couldn't though even if I wanted to, I had to get this to the doctors or else….or else they'll die._

" _Come on kid I don't wanna get serious, if I do I'll probably have to chop off a hand or two for stealing from a Soul Reaper,"_

 _I ducked into an alley, clinging to the satchel in my arms, my lungs burning from the countless minutes I had been running, though why was I still running, as my feet clashed with a puddle of water splashing it cold contents everywhere, the local alley cats hissing as I just splashed them with the cold wave of my passing, but why, why was I running from the soul reapers, don't they have that flash step thing that they all can do. I mean I'm just a kid or are they toying with me. Do they want to see how far I can reach before they kill me, yet then again why would they kill me they were supposed to protect us._

 _"Alright Kid fair warning but you leave me no choice" I heard as I found myself further down the alleyway only catching a small glimpse of the moonlight at the end, I was almost home, Mom I will be there soon I just have to escape this guy and buy the medicine and you should be fine right._

 _However in what sounded like the wind the Shinigami giving chase was in already in front, having used his flash step to get to me, a sickening smile curled as a white toothy grin was etched upon his face._

" _So, nowhere to run kid," he said grabbing the hilt of his blade strapped unto his waist, "Now if you don't want me to slice and dice you, you'll return what you stole,"_

 _My heart was thumping and breath already ragged from my running sped up even further, I knew deep down I wouldn't escape, I shouldn't have stolen the money but, my mom, she needs it, she needs the medicine or she will die, so looking up to the man upon me, I turned and began to run, only colliding with another, dressed in the same black grab and a sword to his waist, shit I forgot there was another with him. I tried to push off and escape through the small space between him and myself but the other man snatched my arm and hefted me into the air, before and with great strength slammed my body against the wall, I heard a sickening crack and it was only until my body fell to the floor did I realize it came from me, and blood began to gush from the back of my head._

" _Hey now Obora, that was a bit excessive," the man whose money I stole said, "He a kid, right kid," he finished with a sinister chuckle before unsheathing his blade and placing it at the small of my back."_

" _Now kid would you be so kind as to give me my money or I'll just have to get excessive myself," he began to apply pressure_

" _NO, MY MOM NEEDS THE MEDICINE!" I shouted_

" _Oh mama's boy well, is she pretty," he said stabbing now into my back, I could feel a small trickle of blood begin to flow, "Maybe if you give me the money I can go visit and you know maybe help cure her illness," he finished with a sick chuckle, I instantly knew what he meant, even if his friend didn't begin to laugh with him I knew, my mom was beautiful, she was always the pride of the district and when I was born people said she wouldn't stop smiling and it made her even more so, but when my siblings were born and when….when my Oldman was killed by a Hallow everything changed, she began to get sick and so did my brothers. Actually even our neighbours and their neighbours began to fall ill, I was the only one unaffected, and I didn't know why, and when the doctors came to tell me that my mom may not make it, unless I got the medication she needed, I had to find a way. So I snuck out the house with the intent to break into old man Shoko's house, but I saw those two Shinigami and decided, they would have more money, I knew it was stupid and my chances were slim to none, hell I spent five minutes calculating every possible scenario and the one I'm in now was definitely a high contender, but my will to save mom pushed past my reason and intellect and I charge forward. SHIT if I die here she won't survive._

" _Well kid what will it be," he said pushing further._

 _I turned my head that was pressed into the ground below feeling the blood on my head, and the blade at my back I looked towards my assailant, and I realised no matter what I did it would end in my death so I did what any smart kid would_

" _Just fucking kill me you jackass, if you want to lay your hands on my mom then go stick your dick in the dirt, cause that where she going anyway," I said reading my heart for the inevitable. The man growled and I could feel his blade being pulled back only to plunge into my spine…but it never came._

" _Sir…what are….what are you doing here," the man began to stumble his words being jumbled as if he were terrified, my face was still stuck to the ground and my conciseness was fading fast, but I pushed past the call to rest and moved my head ever so slightly to look up at the men, and what I found was another man, however he was wearing a white coat over his black soul reaper grabs. I couldn't keep myself up and my vision began to blur, but what did notice, just before I knocked out, was his eyes, brown and filled with unbridled rage._

 _When I woke up, I was home, on a futon and my mother was smiling at me, at first I thought it a dream, but knew it wasn't, I was about to fly up but she laid a gentle hand on chest and pushed me back down._

" _Sssh, now, now Saga rest, you had quite the ordeal," she said smiling at me before rising up and taking the towel above my head and cleaning it before soaking it in water and placing it back on my head._

" _Mom, you're up, but how?" I asked confused, my head was killing me and the room seemed to be spinning._

" _Oh well the nice man brought you home 2 days ago and hasn't left, he called over some of his friends and they began to administer medicine. And boy was it powerful I feel like I can throw a bull half way cross soul society," she said and comically began to physically describe the act, making me laugh, though my head began to hurt even more, and I guess my scrunched up face told her that_

" _Hey, hey you need to rest, go back to sleep my prince," she said placing a kiss on my forehead and I don't know if it was the pain or maybe the comfort that she was okay but I passed out again._

 _Though when I woke again, the face I saw was far from my mother's…it was a dude's face, a dude I didn't know, so again I did what any smart kid would…I decked him right in the nose._

 _He grunted in response_

 _"Oh, ow, woo, one hell of a right there kid," he said clutching to his nose that was clearly bleeding. I jumped out of my bed grappled with the closest thing I could find and clutched towards me. Noticing that his attire didn't deviate too far from the guys who chased me the other day, I was on high alert._

" _Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house, do you want revenge huh are with those guys?" I asked panting now, where the hell was mom, and my brothers, did he have them, hostage, but as soon as that thought flooded my mind I finally noticed the white coat above his shoulders and the brown, though pained struck eyes, they were the same as the guy who came towards the alleyway before I passed out._

" _Sheesh, kid," he said still clutching his nose making him sound funny, "You're really strong their kiddo, man what strike, my granddad would be proud of such a hit, and well as for who I am you can call me Kazui for now, as for why I'm here well your mother and brothers went to the market to give us some privacy,"_

" _Huh?, privacy what do you mean, privacy are you some sicko, did my mom lose some brains cells while was out she would never leave me alone with a paedophile,"_

 _He chuckled good-naturedly, "Trust me, kid, I'm not a predator, I'm actually a Captain within the Gotei 13, I'm sure you know well of who we are seeing as you stole money from some of us the other day," he finished and my body stiffened, so I was right he wants revenge, he probably told my mother some lie to get her out the house so he can finish me off, though upon looking at his face that was still quite funny with the blood leaking down unto his clothes, his eyes became serious and he switched his seated position and went on his knees and bowed._

 _"As Captain, those two who beat you up so badly were part of my division, and as such it's my duty as their leader not only to punish them for this transgression but to personally apologise to you, SO I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE THEY HAVE CAUSED!" he shouted startling me a bit, and confused why would he apologise I stole money from them, I mean granted they did try to kill me but I knew the consequences._

" _It's fine, I stole from them they just wanted what I took,"_

" _No," he said looking up from his bowed position, "You are a child, granted you did steal beating you up and nearly kill you for it was not an answer to such a crime, and they will be dealt with accordingly," he finished getting up on to his knees, before looking at me very intently._

" _What?"_

 _He sighed, "You stole that money for your mother didn't you…or maybe you stole it for these people in the hobble around you,"_

 _I looked at him and nodded, put my head downwards facing the floor, before looking back up at him_

 _"Why were they sick, is my mom better, is everyone better," I began to rattle off before he raised his palm to silence me._

" _Yes everyone is fine, your mother and brothers are fine as well, however as for why they were sick well…Saga can I call you saga?" he asked and I nodded hesitantly._

" _Well Saga, as for why they were sick, well it was because of you,"_

" _Me.., what are you on about how is it my fault?" I questioned angrily, who the hell did he think he was for telling me it was my fault, I should hit him with this…this umm…clothing rack…yea clothing rack over his stupid orange coloured hair, who the hell has orange hair anyway…though I shouldn't really talk much cause mines blue but fuck it he was asking for it, blaming me for my mom's health issues_

 _Though I guess seeing me get angry he interjected between my thoughts_

" _I should have worded that better,"_

 _No really who would have thought._

" _What I meant is….tell me Saga do you know what Soul Reapers are and how their powers work," I nodded to his question of course I did. They have what's called spiritual pressure or reiatsu which exist in all beings, they carry around weapons which are called Zanpaktou which depending on the person links to their soul which take a shape or form when it unleashed._

 _He smiled at me…wait did I say that out loud…and wait how did I know that._

" _You're probably wondering how you knew that right," he said and I again nodded hesitantly, the hell was that_

" _You see Saga, within you is that same power, and I must say for one such as you and at your age, I'll flat out tell you, you have probably one of the strongest spiritual presences I have felt outside of the Seireitei, in fact kid, your potential is devastatingly terrifying and that why everyone around you has been sick lately," he said looking at me…and I guess it made sense, I probably can't control it thus what leaking out from me is stifling them…and why the frick do I know that._

 _"Again I'm guessing you understand, and the reason you understand is that your Zanpaktou is informing you of these things, though if you haven't realised that yet, then it means it's not yet time for you and them to meet,"_

" _So wait if my zanpaktou is talking to me, then it means I have the potential to be a Shinigami, though the begs the other question I have, why would I want be a soul reaper after the shit I went through with those two, I mean yea I stole money, I shouldn't have done it but I was desperate but they didn't have to do what they did, how I supposed to trust the system if it spawned assholes like them," I shouted_

" _Well to be honest in every society men like that exist there no true way of rectifying that but I promise to ensure it doesn't happen again especially with the members of my squad. I want you to attend the Shin'ō academy and learn to control your abilities, if you don't these people, your mom and brothers will continue to become ill,"_

 _"But, why, how, when did I get these so-called powers and if I leave whose going look after them huh," I asked "Who's going to protect them, I promised my dad I would look after them and protect mom, I never go back on my promises,"_

" _Good, I like that kid, but it's necessary and as for their protection your mom has already agreed to work at m families place, thus they will be protected there," he said flashing me a goofy grin blood still dripping from his nose._

" _Wait, you already told my mom this and she agreed, then why the hell are you asking me, if she made the decision doesn't that mean I have to go now?" I asked clear annoyed, he shook his head in response_

" _Nope your mom said, she will not do anything unless you decide on what you wanted to do, her exact words were and I'm paraphrasing here listen orange head my kids smart, strong and cool and the master of his own life so if he wants to do something he'll do it but he's stubborn as an ox so if he decides not to go then as thankful as I am for your assistance don't come back around, cause he won't budge, he gets that from me,"_

 _Jeez mom, I mean that definitely sound like her I guess, but as I looked around to the dingy home we had and the memories of mom falling to the floor and my brothers constant cries of feeling unwell, all of that was really my fault, my power, I had done that, and only to them but the people around me, if I don't learn to control it then…then…I knew I had to go I just had to if not for my sakes then for mom, Shiho and Kota and for everyone here._

" _Look I don't like this, but I understand, so I will go, I'll go to the academy and become a soul reaper, but I make this promise to you and when mom returns ill make it to her, I'm going to become someone important and I'm going to make sure that guys like that don't exist in this world. What if I was a girl what would they have done, what if it was my mom and not me and she had been in that position, fuck it, ill end it before that could happen to mark my words Kazui," I said._

 _He chuckled and got up, before placing his hand on my head ruffling my hair, I swatted him away. I could hear the door to our home open and my brothers' giggles as they rushed in and mom telling them to stop._

 _"Well then, I think the proper introduction is necessary since I am now you're superior, I am Captain Kazui Kurosaki of the 3_ _rd_ _division,"_

 _I smiled wickedly, "Saga Ryunosuke, nice to meet you, Captain,"_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

I sighed at my own musing as I walked towards the head office to collect my new Shihakushō and where I would be stationed. Normally I guess being a genius I had the opportunity to choose which division I would go, I saw that the 3rd obliviously wanted to have me, so did the 2nd, 10th, and 11th squads hell even the 12th sent a letter requesting I choose them, though I just said the hell with it and let the headmaster choose, I mean I was heading to his office now, actually I was right outside and I could hear voices from within, but I could care less at this point so I just knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in," Gengorō Ōnabara the headmaster of the academy called from behind the door and just like that I found myself entering and there next to him was my teacher and master…of course it would be him who else but Captain Kazui Kurosaki.

"Ah good you're here Saga," Ōnabara sensei said, "Well as you know today is the day you leave this place and become a full fledge Shinigami, and you being the first in a long time to graduate within a year, you were given option of various divisions to choose, though you left that up to me,"

"Yes sir I did, though may I ask why is Kurosaki Sensei here?" I asked

"Ah it's no longer sensei kiddo it Captain to you," said the only Captain in the room

"Yes, thus with you leaving that choice up to me I thought best you go with Captain Kurosaki and become part of the 3rd division,"

"Wouldn't that just be favouritism, your student become part of your division sensei and on top of that I saw that you offered me the position as your 6th seat, the other squads were offering me 5th and 4th seats, though I'm not complaining about 6th seat it just that wouldn't that cause a problem for you," I asked rather board to be honest, I knew this was going to happen anyway, but just out of principle I should ask.

"Well of course it would but hey, you can shake things up plus, it's not like you're going to stay there long, people are going to want you to be their lieutenant someday and also this will allow me to finish your training," said Kazui interrupting Ōnabara sensei, which formed a tick over the bald gentleman's head, but he said nothing, as he looked at me.

Again I sighed, I think I've been doing that since I found out I passed with the highest scores in every field, though I guess with my reiatsu my Kidō scores could have been better eh. But with superb scores in everything else I was the golden boy…or so Ōnabara sensei says anyway.

"Alright fine, then I Saga Ryunosuke pledge to be part of the 3rd division and Follow you Captain Kurosaki and those above me, I intend to fulfil every duty placed upon me as your 6th seat,"

End of Chapter One.


End file.
